


Beyond the Cracks

by Firestartwriter22



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: But Will contain some mature themes too, But since canon for her change, But will add those stories in here, Fluff, Has the same title of Aisling story I attempt to did many years ago, I am not contuinging it, Multi, Small shorts stories I will make of anything of Aisling or anything really related, Sweet Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22
Summary: Stories of those that view the trolls evil beings. But of course, there is more to them then we all think about them.There will be a lot of short stories of Either Aisling or anyone she associated with. I want to build her character up a little more and maybe other characters in here too.Somg will hold songfics, some stories angst, mature theme and many stories I can think of.It won't be about just Aisling.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. My Nocturnal Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Aisling learn of Gumm Gumm singing from hearing Gunmar and wants to learn.
> 
> ( Sorry if it isn't the best. but dang, I'm so tired but this idea came to me)
> 
> Warnings: None. Some fluff and teasing ahead.

Aisling walks down the path of the forest. It was the beautiful night. Everything was warm and the moon shine a bright circle of white. A soft breeze went through the spring air. It was strong enough to blow a few thick strains of Aisling golden sun hair. Closing her eyes. She felt so content. No army, no issues. No training…just…beautiful night.

Aisling opens her eyes again to look ahead. The leaves blow at her hooves as she passes by. However, soon, she heard another sound along with the wind. It…sounded like a deep vibrating rumble. She tilts her head by this. It was off the path she was on back to her private den she kept secret from most. She turns her head to her left. Considering her option to either just leave or to follow.

But as she keeps listening. Aisling curiously got the best of her and begins to walk off to the path and follow the sound.

After walking a little way to the sound. She moves some shrubbery out of the way. It was in a clearing with tall grass blowing in the wind. But what she saw in the clearing made her eyes blink with surprise. It…It was one of the soldiers and her spearing mate. Gunmar the black. Sitting in the clearing with the moon shine brightly down. Around him grass looked bent and been rolled into. 

Aisling quint her eyes for a second. Staring with a curious expression. His two eyes close. He seem to not notice her yet. More focus on his vocal releasing in his throat. The sound of that humming rumble was escaping his throat. It almost looks like his whole throat and chest was rumbling wildly. Like he was growling, but not quite. It sounded like Liadan way of singing, but it had more deeper, raspy vocal pitch to it. It even shook at her feet. Aisling thought as she stares…was he singing? What kind of singing was that? She heard herself thought. She never honestly heard Gumm-Gumm sing before. Aisling thought singing was a very foreign concept. 

Then again, she was still learning the Gumm-Gumm way. The vows, the way they train, just their way in general. 

She wants to learn. Aisling slowly walks out from the shadows and walks over to the young Bull.

Gunmar stops when the strong smell of a mare, a familiar smell hit him and he turns to see the glowing figure, Aisling walking to him. Gunmar eyes widen by the sight of the bright strange mare walking to him. He stops his rumbling and gulp.

Aisling chuckles. “It’s alright Gunmar. Don’t need to raise yourself for me. I just couldn’t help but hear what the sounds were coming from”  
Gunmar seem to be surprise and avert his bright eyes away from Aisling bright fire opal orange and red ruby eyes. Aisling can see he…seem more reluctant to tell her. Aisling walks over to him. sits down beside him and looks over to him “Look, I…think of you as a good ally of mine. I am only curious also”

Gunmar snorts. Looking over to Aisling looks over at for another few seconds. His eyes soften and sighs “What do you want to know?”

“Well that sound you were doing…is that singing” Aisling ask.  
Gunmar nods to Aisling “yes" 

Aisling nods at this " Why are you here singing it?"

Gunmar grumble " it helps me relax"

" Ah...I understand that. It is like me talking a walk once in a while in the forest"

Gunmar hums, seemly uninterested in that fact. Aisling tail curl around her discourage by his reacting. But that didn't stop her as she turn to Gunmar once more " Does...other trolls sing it that way, or it is the Gumm Gumm way"

It is the Gumm-Gumm way of singing. We trolls can’t normally sing like fleshbags does”  
Aisling listen to Gunmar. She was surprised but she kept her surprise look. She must appear a queen “Oh…I didn’t know what, but I think I can sing the way too”

Gunmar look to Aisling. Looking unimpressed, raising a thick stone eyebrow “You…You’re a troll!” He shouts, gesturing to her “You can’t sing!” he half yells. Aisling raise a horn brow by this and gives a hum. Her throat begins to tighten. Singing in front of others was…But pride gotten the best of her. She hates when other say she can’t do things. She will prove it!

Aisling snorts at this “You sure about that?” Aisling sneer

“Yeah!” Gunmar snorts back. Thick steam came from his nostrils. Aisling straighten her back. Her head high in the sky. She takes a deep breath, opens her mouth and begin to sing a hum through her mouth. It was almost like singing to a young child who couldn’t sleep during a terrible storm. It was calm, sooth and doesn’t have that slight rasp she had while she talked.  
almost like a siren song. 

Gunmar wanted to mock her. Saying how she lied and go on his marry way to train or to at least fight his fellow However, the sound that came from her voice in the former silent air. It seems the forest went silent by the sound of her voice.  
The solider shoulders slump down as he listens to her singing. The muscles in his stone was now relax in her singing. 

Aisling looks over to Gunmar. Her tail flick quickly to the side as she notices his expression. She didn’t really know what to say to his expression. Was its content? Was it calm? Was it in awe? He seems to be in deep thought about something. Aisling close her eyes again to continue

Aisling stop singing and turns to Gunmar. She hums softly by this and raise an eyebrow seeing his expression “hm? Like my singing?”  
“Yeah…It isn’t like the Gumm Gumm way”

“Well, I was not born a Gumm Gumm, So I still have MY ways” Aisling snorts “But…I like the Gumm Gumm way of singing…I wouldn’t mind learning”

Gunmar eyes widen “You want me, The solider and? To teach you, the great heartstone how to sing?” he teases. Crossing his thick arms

Aisling chuckles at Gunmar tease. Rolling her eyes at him. She shifts in her position into a cross leg position and looks to him “Why not? Even I can pick up a thing or two. Unless you think you are able too that is?” She smirks 

“hey! You challenge me?” 

“Hmmm…Maybe I am. Do you take up to the challenge?”

Gunmar hesitate for a moment. His eyes shifted to the side worriedly with a thoughtful hum. His mind wonders to Orlagk. Gunmar knows that his warlord has an interest in the glowing queen. He was unsure if he should get himself between that “but what about Orlagk?”

Aisling roll her eyes at that “Gunmar, we will not get in trouble. He is not my bondmate, he is not my king. He is none of that sort to me. What is he going to do if he finds out? He would not care”

Gunmar hums, well…it was true. He gives a nod “very well then. I will train you then on our vocal ways”

Aisling smiles. Leaning over to him and giving a nudge with hers shoulders and chuckles “Good! Because if you would have said no, I would have had to find someone better to teach me!”  
Gunmar growls, glaring at her deeply. Trying to keep himself from smiling as Aisling stare back at him. A smirk on her face broke him. He raises his large horn head and laughs. Aisling laughs along him.


	2. Lightening crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jagger, during a thunderstorm, remembers the day he become apart of a Gumm-Gumm army
> 
> Warnings: Gore, Sad times ahead.

The loud cracking of the thunderstorm hit the earths surface with a big boom. The animals unfazed by the sound of the thunder. As they are used to the sound of thunder and hard rain storming the ground. Gumm-Gumm too were unfazed. They were trolls of war and bloodshed. A little booming and crackle didn’t faze the sleeping camp of the Gumm Gumm army. 

Jagger never really minded the rain, especially it was heavy or nearly flooded his tent once before. Jagger took a deep sniff of the fresh air. Smelling the rain, the water and feeling the moister enter his nose. He breathed out. Looking down at his desk, sorting out the papers he collected. The many reports he gains from his own advisors he kept close to him.   
Not because he felt he needed to. Because he HAD too…to keep them safe.

Jagger lean his large horned head back. His hair shifted. His back and white eyes stare up to the ceiling of his tent. His eyes tracing at where the possible sound of the rain would hit the hardest. Then shift away to that area to the other. 

The rain was when it all happens, he remembers clearly…when he had to bow his head to Orlagk the oppressor. His king.

His kidnapper. 

Fire engulfed the tribe as screams were heard. Cries horror and agony rain around Jagger surroundings as he runs with his child in arms, his mate holding onto his hand tightly. Jagger kept his son from looking at the scene behind them as he can hear cries and groans of pain. Jagger looks back. He saw an old troll had a spear right through his guts, blood gushing out and he fell to the ground with a thud. 

Jagger can see other trolls fell to the ground, either by exhaustion, injured or didn’t have the urge to go on. He wanted to help, he truly wanted to help! But…if he stops, he will end up dead or taken away. Jagger close his eyes tightly, turn his head away and just kept running. 

Jagger heard a scream behind him and felt his wife hand left him. Jagger turn to look back and gasp seeing his wide on the ground. A large spike at the back of her leg, forcing her to fall onto her knees. 

“MAMA!!” Their child cry by the sight of his mother injured. Jagger ran up to his wife, trying o pull her up by the hand 

“No! Jagger! You must keep going!”

“I’m not going to leave you to die Mari- “

“NO!” Mari shouted, her eyes burning red like jewels of rubies. Her eyes were firm and strong with pain in her eyes. Her eyes were brimming up with tears “You must go! Please! You must protect our son! Please! You must! Do this for me! Please tell me you’ll protect our son!”

Jagger stare down at Mari, torn from staying or to run off with their child in his arms. He looks forward when he sees the similar green color armor of the Gumm-Gumms coming. His ears fold down, and he looks down back at his wife. Then he knew what he had to do when his eyes connected to his wife.

“Go!” Mari roars.

And Jagger listen this time. He felt his heart broke and shatter a million pieces when he stood, turn and begin to run as fast as he can. Not looking behind him as their son cry and reach out for Mari. He knew if he looks back. It will only be their downfall for their son.

Entering the forest that was heavily wooded. Jagger stops as he pants, leaning against the tree. Clinging onto his son for dear life. His shoulders were shaking, his ears lean back against his skull. His eyes were blurry with tears as he pants. 

He can feel himself wanting to cry but can’t settle down. He felt his guts twist and turn. He can’t believe he ran off. He looks down at his child who was sobbing into his fur. Jagger frowns heavily, god he wanted to cry with his son. Mourn for the loss of Mari. His wife, and his son’s mother. 

He listens. He couldn’t hear his wife screams or cries. He leans against the tree. Everything was almost silent for a moment as everything hit him in one sitting... He clenches his eyes together. Tears steam heavily down his cheeks; he can hear his sons sobs against his chest. He can smell the harsh smell of fire and blood and guts. The roars of the coming Gumm-Gumm solider…and the laughter of the infamous troll…Oralgk. He hears Orlagk say something, but words were blinded when a primal urge to kill was rising. To fight. To kill the one who done this to him came. He…must go out there and find his wife. Orlagk was known for his not only his kills, but also his ways of taking trolls using them. 

There are things far worst then death…

He opens his eyes. His eyes white eyes glare ahead still stain in tears.

Standing up quickly, Walking somewhere deeper into the woods. He found throne bushes with strong smells of roses. He places his son in the bushes “My son, you must stay here. I’m going to save your mother” He stroke his hand over his son head. His son shakes his head and his tiny hands grasp his larger finger tightly. Almost in a tight grip “No! Father please! Don’t leave me!”

Jagger stroke his son’s white hair “Son…I promise to come back for you when I find your mother”

His son’s red eyes look up at Jagger. Sniffling “You…You promise?”

“of course, son…I love you so much…Now hide”

He watches the white-haired pup nod and sink into the rose bushes, tucking his body so he was appearing smaller. Jagger stare at the for a few moments. Standing up, then runs to where he left his wife. His heart ache that leaving his son there, alone and with no supervision of any adult...

Either he wasn’t thinking of the time… maybe it was for the best for what he saw next…

When he finally came to the area. He saw the large army walking. Stomping forward, their green spikes in the air. Dripping heavily with black blood. Roaring for more chaos, carnage and blood to be spilled by their palok spears.

Their feet stomp on the dead remains of dead trolls. Some missing body parts, others with heavy blows on their stomach or chest.   
One thing in common. Holding that agonizing pain that was the last thing they felt.

However, he was relief for a moment when he didn’t see his wife dead corpse among that pile of bodies. But that relief was disappearing with dread when he heard a loud laugher of the warlord and the cries and roars of his wife.

His ears perk up, and he ran as fast as he can. He went on all fours to run faster to get to where his wife was.   
Jagger found Orlagk dragging his wife by the hair. Her leg still bleeding heavily as she grasps at Orlagk wrist. Trying o rip his tight grip on her white hair. Jagger roars and jumps at Orlagk. Taking him to the ground with a thud and Orlagk back head collided to the ground with a loud snap. His horns shook by the force of the blow. Losing Mari’s hair in the mist of falling to the ground.

“Let my wife go!” Jagger shouts, His hands grip harshly around Orlagk throat.  
His anger and dread only overflow like wine being filled to the brim when Orlagk grin spread across his mismatch tusks. Orlagk left hand runes glow brightly and the familiar deadly blade appear in his hand. 

Orlagk slash his sword at his chest. The metal sink into his stone and into his flesh and fell to the ground with a dead thud. Jagger groans when his sensitive horns collided to the ground. His horns and ears rang loudly drowning out any sound in his mind.

His vision was blur, his muscles tense and lose at the same time. However, he saw the familiar glow of deadly blue in his vision glow. Clenching his eyes by the sudden brightness. He opens his eyes and looks up seeing the tip of the blade inches at his head. Orlagk large figure standing before him with a wide grin and his red eyes 

“hnmm…Such a strong troll I see…. I can find use of someone like that”  
All that Jagger hear from the warlord before he felt a sharp pain at his head and everything in his vision went dark just as the thunderstorm crackle over them….

Jagger close his watery eyes and took a deep breath by the memories. He took a shaky breath. He was taken away by the soldiers, he was forced into a solider way…he had no choice, either that…or death. 

He did it to keep his wife safe. Hoping she was able to get away and find their son. However, he learns later that due to the blood lost she perished from that very day. He remembers great pain that day.

As for his son…he will never know if his son is out there…alive...Maybe he had forgotten about him, maybe he hates him for leaving him and never returning.   
But he hopes he never find-

Another crackle of lightening shot through the air. Breaking his memory from that horrible. Horrible day.


	3. Story from the Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liadan deciding to tell Aisling one of their stories of their homeland. Introducing Aisling to the story of The sun and moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some glammer errors or maybe some plot holes but really I want to have some Aisling and Liadan interact with one another. Maybe the next story I will work on that.  
> I want to explore Liadan background. I thought of Liadan sharing some of their culture to Aisling since they been knowing each other for a little bit. I may also write another story that reveal more their background and where they come from.
> 
> Also, I really like the Sun and the Moon story I wrote. I may or may not use that for other original projects I already have! :)

Aisling stare at the two charms that Liadan had in their to left hand. Holding it up and raising it up in the sky. Letting the moonlight and fire that licked around the cauldron catch the reflection and shine. Slightly swigging side to side. Dangling from blue gem strings. Her bright orange and fire eyes curiously look at every single detail on the two-charm jewelry. One was a full moon with a curve at the bottom of the jewel. Grey pale like ash. The other charm was a golden sun with long waves aside the orange orb of gold. If Aisling turn to look at an angle. It almost glow like the sun.

“Master Liadan…May I ask you something?” Aisling asks. Scooching closer to look at the gems.  
“Of course, Aisling” Their voice deep and rasp. Their middle eye open and turns to look down at the glowing creature.  
“Why do you have these charms? Are…they important?” Aisling questions. Her fingers twitch to reach over to touch

Liadan hums. Then nods “Yes…they are very important and precious items of the Cursemoon” Opening their two eyes revealing white pupils. They turn their torso to Aisling. Their middle arms reach over and take one of Aisling hand. Their thumb stroke over her palm, as if testing the feeling of the smooth crystal skin under their ridged stony skin before slowly placing the two charms on her hand

“From where I first place my two feet upon the skin of this world. We worship the skies alongside the ocean that surround our land…”  
Aisling listens. She lifts the two up to look at them closer. Her small nose sniffs them. Smell strong of odor of scented sages and feeling how smooth and wet they were.   
“And we see the moon and sun as our deities. My gods”

Aisling looks up “Really? I can understand the moon. But why the sun? The sun kills us! They turn us into lifeless stone!” 

Liadan hums once more. Their throat vibrating.   
Aisling listens. Her eyes widen by the wonder. She then notices one of Liadan hands pick up a pipe connected to an exotic looking pot that is covered in pearls and gems. Liadan take the tip of the pipe into their mouth and take a huge suck on it. Crackle of fire can be heard from within the pot. Liadan pulls the tip away. Trails of thin smoke follow. Lift their head and blow through their nose. The nostrils expanded as the smoke erupts and pour out of their nose

“Let me tell you a story, Aisling…You see. Many, many years ago. When the world was still young and fresh from the beyond creations. There was two being of white and golden orange. The moon and the sun. They were lovers. One in the same. Both with equal power. The two had each rule. The sun brought life, power and energy to the world.…and the moon is the carrier of dreams. Bringer of darkness, and protector of the creatures that hide in that darkness”

Aisling stares up at Liadan. Listening intently. Her eyes looking at the smoke at the many shapes and swirls they take as Liadan took a minute to refill and blow again in the air. Filling the air with smoke once more. Aisling eyes squint as she swore the swirls of shape nearly took a different shape of two figures. But it disappears as they appear.

“When the world was ready and the beyond allow them to freely create what they want. The sun created the animals, the wildlife, nature and humans. While the moon created Dragons, Fairies, and trolls”

Aisling lean closer. 

“The sun and moon share each other worlds. Giving and creating in each other creation. The sun giving the dragons the ability to breath fire and elements, while the moon decides to create a flower in his kingdom of nature. The moon flowers. They rule with peace, chaos and natural world live. In harmony with one another…however, the beyond become greedy and Scared”

“Huh?” Aisling tilt her head confuse and narrow his eyes“ Why was this beyond so scared. Was it supposed to rule those moon and sun? They were beneath it! why were it scared?!”   
“The beyond gotten greedy and scared of the two power as the moon and sun created more and more creatures with fantastic abilities of strength, power, speed, wisdom and magic. If they can create without any help from it…who say they can’t become new rulers of the emptiness that the beyond rules”

“Ah…continue” She lean back. Scratching her chin with her blunt finger.  
“The beyond wanted to destroy the creations that were connected to the moon and sun. So, the force of beyond create creatures within the empty space to swallow the creatures in the world they created. However, the sun and moon fought back. Together and in union” Laidan went silent.

“Did they win?” Aisling speak up in Liadan pause. The Cursemoon look down at the young troll who move closer. Wide eyes and wonder fill her eyes. Such childish behavior. So young, almost innocent looking.

“Well…not exactly dear glow. Many years of war surely worn all parties. Almost all the animals and creatures were saved. But the damage has been done as the creatures of beyond were still there. Swallowing creatures and destroying what the moon and sun created. However, the beyond was losing. It couldn’t keep up with the two that was slowly growing more strength. However, the beyond will only give up. If they give up one of their creature’s abilities to it. The two agree, and the moon resiliently give up the troll’s ability to walk in the sunlight. The moon was able to save only a few trolls to keep that ability”

“Well that is so stupid! Why would the moon choose the trolls and not some other stupid animal!?” She loudly questions, crossing her arms and pout. That was no fair! Was the moon not considerable to the trolls!

“ because. The beyond demanded a strong energy ability. Moon loves all their creatures. But she had no choice. Keep up this war and destroy everything or give up something precious and nurse the wounds” Liadan simply said. Turning to the pot of Ox tail and meat and stir it slowly. 

Aisling huffed “Still…if they were so strong. They could have destroyed the beyond!”

“ Aisling…sometimes in war, you must give up things to either win or end a war…”

“How do you know about war?” Aisling rudely asks. Her eyes look up with a defile look. But that look only melt away nervously as Liadan eyes narrow down and sharpen their back. Making them more big and taller than they were before. Aisling felt her stomach sunk and shrink. She bows her head down 

“You don’t know about war either. Aisling. Watch your tone. I never told anyone this story as no outsider are not allowed to know Cursemoon- my culture. Feel grateful I’m sharking any of this to you” They scold, their voice firm as if they were scolding a small child.

Aisling gulps. A bang of guilt swells in her and she gives a small bow “S-sorry master Liadan”

Liadan sighs. Looking back at the pot. Liadan reach over and place a hand on the young troll’s shoulder “Just be mindful of that voice of yours”

“yes master…. Master?

“yes Aisling?”

“What happen to the moon and sun afterwards?”

“Well…the beyond disappear deep within the depts of its lair where only demons are afraid of. However, the moon and the sun recreate any damages and try to return things to normal that they once knew. But of course, they weren’t quite the same. There will always fractures of the war still on this world, but the world healed, and the sun and the moon were able to bear stars in the world”

“So…it was a happy ending? Just…things all happy and joy?’ Aisling asks. Looking at the two charms in her hands. Liadan sighs, the Master of Medicine reach overtakes the moon and sun charm then reattach it to her belt “I would not say that they did” Liadan trail off. Picking up a bowl and spoon some of the stew.

“So, what happen?”

“Well Aisling, sometimes the heroes are not vulnerable to dark urges”

“ huh? Like what? Can you…tell me another story?”

Maybe another time. Now come and get some of the stew!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is shortly before Aisling took the throne at Orlagk side as his mate.


End file.
